La gran guerra
by AngelaHiG
Summary: Bridgette muere a los 11 años dejando a su hermana menor y a los hermanos Agreste destrozados. Al pasar el tiempo todos logran superar su muerte o al menos lo intentan. Pero cosas raras empiezan a suceder. Ladybug y Cat Noir se darán cuenta que algo grande vendra cuando nuevos Super héroes empiezan a aparecer..¿Que esta pasando? ¿Ella volvió? ¿Un gato blanco?
1. Capitulo 1

**ATENCIÓN: Esto no es una historia de Marinette x Felix no sean impacientes.. siguán leyendo.**

* * *

Muchas personas vestidas de negro salían de la residencia que ocupaba toda una manzana. Unos pequeños niños jugaban en el patio mientras que los adultos estaban adentro haciendo, cosas desconocidas por lo pequeños.

Marinette apenas de 9 años sabía bien lo que sucedía pues la fallecida no era nada mas ni menos que su hermana Bridgette. Sin embargo aun no se hacia a la idea de que su compañera de travesuras ya no estaría con ella. Aún pensaba que en cualquier momento le diría a todos su típico "era broma.. los engañe!" y empezaría a carcajearse como ella solía hacerlo.

Por la edad, ya que Bridgette solo le llevaba dos años, ella y su difunta hermana tenían los mismos amigos. Entre ellos estaban los hermanos Agreste. Adrien y Felix eran sus mejores amigos. Felix tenía mas conexión con Bridgette que con ella. La pequeña pensó que su amigo jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Pero en realidad, ya nada iba a ser lo mismo.

 **Años después..**

Prov. Marinette.

Todo ese día me quede en el patio sentada en un columpió, mientras miraba fijamente el asiento de a lado. Normalmente mi amiga, mi hermana estaba allí.

Ese, creo que fue el único día en el que mis padres no me obligaron a ir a la cama. Cuando decidí entrar a la casa eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y aún así jamás llegué a la cama esa madrugada o por los siguientes días...

Me quede a un lado del ataúd de mi hermana, se veía como si estuviera durmiendo y en cierto tiempo me convencí que eso es lo que hacía, dormir. Y me quede parada mirándola, esperando el momento en el que despertara y me dijera "que me miras? largo! déjame dormir en paz" como normalmente me decía cuando la despertaba para desayunar.

Pero esas palabras no llegaban y empecé a desesperarme, pensando que entonces jamás despertaría como me habían dicho. Mi respiración se hizo agitada y empecé a llamarla desesperada. Me subí al ataúd y empecé a golpear el vidrio para despertarla.

\- Vamos hermana, despierta! - agarre una estatua que estaba cerca y empecé a golpear el vidrio con ella. Pero ella no se despertaba y el vidrio no se rompía. - Esta vez si me desvelare contigo te lo prometo pero despierta por favor - mis lagrimas empezaban a salir y mi voz se hizo un hilo al ultimo de esa oración - esta vez si aguantare hermanita, no me quedare dormida.. lo juro - mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte y la mire fijamente, ella no me miraba y entonces entendí. Ella jamás volvería a abrir sus ojos, a hablarme, a gritarme que saliera de su cuarto, a asustarme cuando mirábamos películas de terror, jamás volveríamos a - columpiarnos juntas.. - tire la estatuilla y me recosté en el vidrio aún sin despegar mi mirada de ella.

Empecé a recordar todas las cosas que hicimos juntas, desde armar laboriosos planes para alcanzar las galletas que están en el estante mas alto de el mueble que esta en la cocina, hasta como esta le ayudaba para llamar la atención de Felix. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en mi boca.

\- Hermanita.. esos planes nunca sirvieron, ni servirán.. El te quiere a ti - Esa sonrisa se convirtió en una dulce. Me alegraba por ella. En su corta vida había llamado la atención de un montón de personas y se logro ganar el cariño de muchas mas. Entre ellas incluyo a Chloe que parece odiarme. Y también a los hermanos Agreste. Ella logro hacer el doble de lo que yo no pude con Felix. Y se sentía orgullosa de su hermana.

Ese día dormí con ella y mis padres me despertaron unas tres horas mas tarde.. tenía que ir al funeral. Estando allí, no llore como mis padres. Internamente había aceptado la ida de mi hermana, pensaba que era mejor así. Esto tenía que pasar y pasó. No podía revivirla o retroceder el tiempo, tampoco podía hacer nada para que mis familiares dejaran de sufrir.

Mi mirada divagaba entre las personas presentes, muchas caras tristes o llorando. Pero, en medio de todas ellas, había otra persona que tampoco lloraba y me topé con su mirada. Felix Agreste, me miraba fijamente y sumamente serio, como jamás había mirado a nadie. Definitivamente no sería igual que antes.

Dicho y hecho.

Esa mirada que Feliz me dio ese día, duro días, meses.. años o bueno, eso me dijo Adrien. Ambos ya no iban a la escuela, tomaban clases en su casa. A Felix jamás lo volví a ver pero al otro hermano Agreste lo miro en ocasiones, cuando intenta escapar de su casa y va a mi universidad para poder estudiar como un chico normal. Espero que algún día vaya a la escuela, quisiera volver a tener su amistad junto con la de Felix.

Suspire cansada.

\- Acaso eso es un suspiro enamorado? - Alya, quien iba a mi lado hacía el salón de clases me hablo

\- nada que ver Alya - me di una sonrisa melancólica y ella comprendió.

\- Hoy se cumplen 7 años cierto? - asentí - le llevamos flores? - Alya también conoció a mi hermana, ella también la extrañaba. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salimos de la universidad y fuimos a la florería para comprar rosas blancas, las favoritas de Bridgette.

 **Prov. Normal - En el salón.**

Como siempre, Nino, se sentó en la mesa de enfrente. En la cual se sentaba con Marinette y Alya, las cuales, no estaban. Nino empezó a escuchar música, hasta que Kim le pico el hombro para avisarle que la profesora estaba ya en el salón. Miró los asientos de sus dos amigas y empezó a preocuparse. Sí faltaban las dos algo debió de pasar.

Pero toda su preocupación se fue al caño cuando miro dos cabelleras rubias entrar al salón.

\- Oh-Oh - dijo por lo bajo. Se alegraba de ver a sus antiguos amigos. Pero, Marinette era mas amiga suya que ellos dos. Marinette tardo mucho en superar la perdida de su hermana y también la de sus dos mejores amigos así que sabía bien que esto no le haría bien.

Como pudo saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Alya. Mas cuando esta le contesto que estaban en el cementerio no quiso decir nada. Le mando animo a marinette y se dispuso a continuar con las clases. Con el pasar del tiempo se pregunto porque no lo habían llevado y se ofendió. Pero duro poco.

\- Nino.. sabes donde esta marinette? - Nino volteó hacia atrás, donde estaba Nathaniel.

\- Esta con Alya, fueron a visitar a Bridgette - bajo la cabeza algo triste. Él no había conocido demasiado a Bridgette. De hecho lo único que recuerda de ella es que solía reír demasiado y una que otra aventura junto a ella y Marinette.

\- cierto, hoy se cumplen 7 años desde su muerte - Nathaniel no conoció a Bridgette pero le interesa mucho Marinette por lo que se preocupa por ella. Nathaniel supo cara de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que Marinette vuelva a deprimirse - Nathaniel le sonrió y ambos volvieron a atender la clase.

Mientras tanto, los dos rubios.. ya se habían sentado enfrente de Nino, junto a Juleka. Felix se mantenía atento a todo. Hace mucho que no veía o estaba en una escuela. El realmente nunca quizó salir de su casa. Su padre fue el que decidió, gracias a los constantes rugos de Adrien y una buena charla con Natalie, que volvieran a la escuela como antes. Sí por el fuera en ese momento estaría en su habitación tal vez haciendo bocetos de algún vestido o traje. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando mencionaron a Bridgette y fue así que empezó a escuchar la conversación que tenían su antiguo amigo Nino y ese chico peli-rojo. "7 años desde la muerte de Bridgette" pensó con melancolía Felix. 'no creo que Marinette vuelva a deprimirse'.. es cierto. Él se había centrado tanto en el dolor que sentía que nunca pensó en los demás y mucho menos en la mas pequeña de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Felix empezó a sentirse tan mal, tan culpable de no haber estado para ella o para..

Feliz volteó a ver a su hermano gemelo. Adrien también había sufrido. Ambos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos que tenían por la chica y peleaban por su atención. Pero aun así Adrien siempre le dio animos cuando estaba mal. Pero el no le respondió igual. Él dejo que Adrien superara todo solo.. Y Marinette también lo supero sola, pues nadie podría entender el dolor de una hermana menor.. Los padres de Bridgette lo superaron.. Felix miro a sus ahora compañeros, algunos si los recordaba y otros estaba seguro nunca los había visto. Y entendió que todos habían superado la muerte de Bridgette, no la olvidaron. Una personas como lo era Bridgette jamás se puede olvidar, pero si la superaron y siguieron adelante. Todos.. excepto él.

Él aún la extrañaba, aun la recordaba como si la hubiera visto hace apenas el día anterior. Aún la soñaba.. Pero era hora de seguir adelante. Era hora de superar a Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, pues, jamás la tendría de nuevo junto a él. Miro a su hermano, parecía tener un problema pues, se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba su cuaderno con algunas muecas. Juleka le trataba de explicar pero lo que ella no sabía era que Adrien era una cabeza hueca para las matemáticas y jamás terminaría de explicarle un solo problema sin que lo entendiera de verdad.

Felix terminó por soltar una pequeña risa que Adrien escucho perfectamente y provoco que volteara a verlo. Adrien se quedo pasmado por la sonrisa que su hermano mostraba. Sonrisa que, no había dejado que nadie viera desde hace muchos años. Adrien feliz le sonrió a su hermano. Felix por su parte siguió sonriendo y dejo caer pesadamente su mano, sobre el hombro de su hermano. Para después susurrar.

\- Ya es hora.. hermano - Y sin mas volvió atendió, de nuevo, la clase.

Adrien sin duda no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que pasaron unos minutos. Bridgette, eso sucedía. Adrien comprendió todo y dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa que dejo embobada a cierta rubia empalagosa. El menor de los Agreste (por 23 segundos) estaba feliz por su hermano Y se premiaba internamente pues el ambiente le había ayudado a que dejara ir, por fin, a Bridgette. Y eso, era gracias a el.

 **Tiempo después - en alguna parte de la calle..**

\- Alya no quierooo! - renegaba marinette mientras era jalada del brazo por su mejor amiga de lentes.

\- Vamos Mari, aún alcanzamos tres clases. No seas floja y desobligada! - Alya jaló de nuevo a Marinette.

\- Pero no quiero ir. No quiero, no quiero.. - Marinette por alguna razón que ni ella conocía quería faltar a clases.

\- Vamos Marinette, ya casi llegamos - La peli-negra azulada no tuvo mas remedió que dejar su berrinche y entrar con pisadas firmes a la escuela. Dejando atrás a su amiga castaña que miraba divertida la actitud de su amiga.

\- tengo Literatura y tu? - Marinette suspiro fastidiada cuando escucho "Biología contemporánea". Clase sin su mejor amiga para platicar y no poner atención. - tendré que poner atención entonces - Alya rio un poco antes de despedirse y marcharse. Con un gran suspiro empezó a caminar hacía el salón. Era tarde pero la profesora la dejo pasar.

Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el único asiento libre, al lado de un chico que estaba metido en su libro color azul. Marinette no prestó atención a nada y empezó a quedarse dormida hasta que la profesora se dio cuenta.

\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng, todavía que llega tarde muestra insolentemente su desinterés en mi clase. Salga del salón por favor! - ordeno la profesora. Marinette sin mas agarro sus cosas y se marcho de el salón. Cierto Rubio que se había alertado cuando nombraron a la peli-negra azulado se paro de inmediato pidiendo permiso para ir al sanitario. Felix tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Algo le paso cuando nombraron a la chica. Tal vez sea porque con Bridgette siempre pasaba eso.

\- Maldición felix - "Ella no es Bidgette, es Marinette buscala y habla con ella" El rubio movia su cabeza con gran velocidad hasta que de reojo la miro caminando hacía el patio. - Marinette! - la chica se paro en seco y volteó. Felix no podía creerlo, era idéntica a como veía a Bridgette en sus sueños. La chica por su parte corrió hacía él con una gran sonrisa para después abrazarlo con mucho cariño. Y el le respondió el abrazo. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

\- Aún no te atrapan Adrien - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Esa frase confundió mucho a Felix - porque te vestiste así ahora? - Felix no sabía que decir. - porque me miras así? - Felix empezó a encajar todo. Creía que era Adrien y estaba en sus típicas fugas.

\- No marinette. No me recuerdas? Soy Felix - Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que parecía estar saliendo sin que el lo quisiera ese día.

\- Felix?... FELIX?! - el asombro se apodero de su rostro mientras que a Felix le daba gracia su reacción - Ay por dios! - y de nuevo otro abrazo pero esta vez si era dirigido para el. Se dijo Felix - Pero co... - la frase fue interrumpida por un estruendo fuera de la escuela.

"Un akuma" pensaron ambos

\- Marinette/Felix corre! - asintieron uno al otro y empezaron a correr en distintas direcciones.

...

\- Marinette detecto la presencia de otro miraculou - Mari ignoro completamente a Tikki, no era el momento para investigar sobre Cat Noir.

\- Tikki! los puntos! - y la transformación de Marinette para Ladybug comenzó, terminado en cuestión de segundos.

 **En el baño de hombres..**

\- Espero que cuando lleguemos a casa me des mucho queso - le decía Plagg a su portador.

\- Vamos Plagg sabes que siempre te complazco - y le guiño un ojo.

\- No uses tus coqueteos conmigo Adrien - Plagg le meneo un dedo enfrente de los ojos verdes de su portador - anda ya transfórmate - Adrien rió un poco.

\- Plagg! las garras! - La transformación de Adrien para Cat Noir comenzó y termino en segundos.

...

Ambos superhéroes corrieron hasta donde estaba una chica de cabello castaño la cual volaba. Esta vez no supieron que es lo que le había ocurrido a esta chica. Pero poco les importó. Empezaron a luchar con la chica que tenía la capacidad de transportarse. Era difícil acertarle un buen golpe o siquiera verla sin que en un santiamén estuviera en otro lugar. Cat Noir y Ladybug sabían donde tenía el akuma. En su espada.

\- Algún plan My lady? - La chica invocó su lucky charm. El objeto que salió de ella era tan pesado que cayó de lleno al suelo. Cat Noir y Ladybug trataron de que la chica pasara por el enorme iman. Y lo lograron. La espada fue retenida un poco por su portadora pero al final la fuerza de atracción pudo mas. Y la espada quedo pegada al iman. Rápidamente Ladybug apago el iman y recogio del piso la espada. La quebró en dos y la mariposa negra salió de ella. La de traje rojo con motas negras purifico la mariposa y trató de aventar el enorme iman hacía el cielo. Pero no pudo.

\- te ayudare solo si me das un beso - le dijo coqueto Cat Noir

\- Claro! - Cat se quedo sorprendido. Pero después la emoción salió a flote. Cerró los ojos y paro las trompas impaciente de que el beso llegara. - Aquí voy - pero el beso nunca llegó. Lo que si sintió, fue algo húmedo en su cachete. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla - debiste especificar gatito -

\- Si, debí hacerlo bichito - Adrien/Cat Noir miraba con cara de pocos amigos a su compañera de trabajo.

Juntos lanzaron el enorme iman lo mas alto que pudieron y lograron que el Lucky charm arreglara todo los destrozos.

\- Buen trabajo bichito - El pitido de los aretes de Ladybug alerto a ambos. Sin mas palabras ambos se alejaron uno del otro.

Sin percatarse de que alguien mas había sido testigo de toda la lucha realizada..

\- No lo entiendo.. - dijo aquella persona escondida en las sombras - porque estoy aquí entonces.. -

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Prov. Adrien

Hoy era mi segundo día en la escuela. Mire hacía el lado en el que Feliz venía. Él estaba muy concentrado en su libro. Que aburrido es mi hermano. Llegamos a la escuela y aproveche para molestarlo. Le arrevate su libro y salí corriendo de la limosina, pero tropecé rápidamente con alguien. No logre evitar que cayera al suelo o caerme yo.

\- Estas bien Adrien? - la voz de Felix me hizo levantar la cabeza. La verdad no. Me delia un poco la cabeza.

\- No, me duele la cabeza - le dije mientras me sobaba la nuca.

\- Es comprensible.. te has golpeado con una cabeza hueca - me sorprendí por las palabras de Felix y así fue que lo mire. Pero el miraba a la persona con la que me había topado, mire de quien se trataba y no era nada mas ni menos que mi querida amiga Chloe - me voy - Felix recogió su libro y se marcho.

\- Hola chloe - le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Adrien querido! - rápidamente se abalanzó a mi y me abrazo. Le respondí el abrazo, pero después de unos minutos el abrazo se volvió incomodo para mi así que intente quitármela de encima. Pero no pude hacer nada, estaba pegada a mi como un chicle.

\- Bueno Chloe, tengo que ir a clases - le respondí con un sonrisa forzada.

\- Oh si! nos toca la misma clase - "Oh! genial!:c" pensé.

\- Entonces vamos - le respondí mientras que caminaba por mi cuenta. Me agarro del brazo y entramos juntos a la escuela, rápidamente muchas personas nos rodearon preguntándonos distintas cosas. Desde que si éramos pareja o que les podría dar un autógrafo y distintas cosas.

"Me sofocaan!"

Después de un tiempo, Chloe los corrió a todos y me guío hacia el salón en donde estaríamos. Estando allí me paro ante los asientos, la mire extrañado.. ¿Ahora que le pasa?

\- Mira adrien, cariño, este será tu asiento - me senté en el asiento que señalo después de darle las gracias. Mire a mi compañero de asiento, que se venia sentando. Me exalte cuando lo reconocí - Nino! amigo! - le hable o mejor dicho le grite - Hola, soy yo Adrien, ¿me recuerdas? - levante mi mano en señal de saludo.

\- Si, te recuerdo... y veo que has ido por mal camino - lo mire extrañado, ¿A que se refería con eso?. Supongo que vio mi confusión porque volvió a hablar - Te hiciste amigo de Chloe.. - señalo a la rubia que aun estaba a mis espaldas. Voltee a verla.. y justo mire como se sacaba la goma de mascar de su boca, se lo daba a su inseparable amiga peli-roja y esta, lo embarraba en un asiento a mi derecha.

\- hey!.. - me pare enojado - ¿Pero que están haciendo? -

\- Las dos chicas que usualmente se sientan allí siempre son groseras conmigo.. solo les doy una lección! - Bueno, si fueron groseras con ella...

\- ¿Estas segura? - No! que va! no dejare que le haga esto a alguien. Me agache e intente quitar el chicle con mis manos..

\- Jojojo Adrien.. es tu segundo día aquí, aun tienes mucho que aprender, deja que la experta lo haga - No escuche ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, me dedique a intentar quitar el chicle pero no podía.

* * *

Prov. Marinette.

\- Entonces dices que, que? - me pregunto mi amiga Alya mientras estábamos subiendo los escalones de la escuela.

\- Los Agreste, volvieron, están aquí, en la escuela, en algunas clases con nosotras.. ya entendiste? llevo diciéndotelo desde ayer y aun no te lo crees - suspire cansada después de decirle de nuevo lo de los Agreste.

\- No entiendo como tu si te lo crees.. ¿Qué hay de Felix? el ya no te... - la mire confundida hasta que recordé y empecé a reír

\- Hahaha no Alya no hahaha - me tuve que parar ya que ni caminar podía de la risa - ay pequeña Alya - le estire una mejilla - vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero otro retardo.. - sin mas camine hasta dejarla atrás.

\- ¿Entonces eso es un si o un no? - escuche que grito pero no conteste solo me pare para que me alcanzara y así entrar a el salón

* * *

Prov. Narradora.

Ambas chicas entraron al salón y miraron como cierto rubio estaba agachado en sus asientos.

\- Oh! - gritaron ambas chicas al verlo.

\- Hey tu! que diablos estas haciendo? - le grito Marinette mientras caminaba hacia el chico.

\- Oh, emm - el chico volteo y en cuanto la vio la reconoció. - Yo.. - pero no pudo ni decir su nombre. Solo pudo atinar a mirar a su amiga rubia quien no paraba de reir con la peli-roja.

\- Ok, ya entendí.. buen trabajo ustedes tres, es muy divertido -

\- No, no. Yo trataba de sacar el chicle Marinette.. - La chica se quedo callada por un momento hasta que recordó al gemelo Agreste. Definitivamente es Adrien se dijo Marinette internamente. Pero lejos de sentir emoción por volver a verlo sintió aun mas enojo.

\- ¿Oh, si adrien? - Muy enojada se agacho para intentar sacarlo ella.. al ver que no podía saco una hoja de su mochila y lo coloco en el asiento. - Te volviste amigo de Chloe ¿Eh?.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? - Marinette volvió a mirar a Adrien pero esta vez enojada y después se sentó. Buen reencuentro Adrien, Wu!, se dijo internamente el chico. La chica morena y de lentes paso por al frente de el chico rubio y siguió su camino hasta sentarse a un lado de Marinette. Ella también miraba enojada al rubio.

\- Alya.. - Ambas estaban enojadas, no era momento para explicar se dijo el chico. Sin nada que hacer se sentó en su haciendo con cara de tristeza.

\- ¿Ves lo que digo? - le dijo la rubia. Y el rubio solo la miraba enojado.

...

\- Nunca pensé que Adrien fuera capaz de hacer algo así.. ¿Qué le sucedió? - La azabache se preguntaba mas a ella misma que a su amiga Alya. Mientras que miraba al chico rubio que antes quería mucho.

\- Mira.. - Alya le paso su celular en donde se miraban portadas de revistas con la cara de Adrien en casi todas. - es un modelo, seguramente niño de papi.. - Alya lo expresaba con asco. Despreciaba mucho a los chicos así - Y todavía peor.. se volvió amigo de Chloe, adg! olvídalo no quiero ni hablarle.. - Marinette miro a su amiga con preocupación y después miro con enojo a Chloe. Si esto era verdad.. No! ella no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia fuera así. Aunque los hechos hablan mas que cualquier palabra dicha.

...

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue Chloe, Adrien? - Nino se encontraba algo extrañado.

\- Después de que decidiéramos estudiar en casa, me sentía muy solo.. la única compañía que tenía era Felix y La hija del alcalde que nos visitaba seguido. Ella se volvió mi amiga.. Sé que no todo en ella es positivo, pero después de todo es mi amiga.. - Nino miro a su antiguó amigo por un tiempo y después comprendió.

\- Bueno amigo, ya estamos de nuevo juntos - El chico de lentes le sonrió y estiro su brazo y Adrien no dudo ni un segundo en estrechar su mano - Y también tienes a los demás, incluida Marinette solo que ahora esta enojada.. dale tiempo - Adrien rogaba que con el tiempo volviera a hablar con su querida amiga.

* * *

\- Amo!, Amo! - La pequeña tortuga volaba al rededor de su anciano portador

\- ¿Qué pasa Wayzz? -

\- Es Nuuru - El chino rápidamente cerro la puerta con seguro y miro a su pequeño amigo - Esta mas fuerte, esta... evolucionando - le dijo la pequeña tortuga. La cara que el anciano puso era digna de una película de terror.

\- Eso es imposible! Solo Tikki y Plagg pueden evolucionar -

\- Amo! El portador de Nuuru la esta usando para el mal - El chino cerro sus ojos y estuvo un momento así

\- Creo que el gran día llegara pronto wayzz - El kwami lo miro decidido, el también lo presentía - Es hora de reunirme con ella y hablar, ella tiene que saberlo todo y también tiene que estar aquí.. Sí es que esta evolucionando como tu dices, necesitamos a todos los Miraculous para ese día - El chino agarro los únicos dos objetos que faltaban y se apuro en salir a las calles de Paris. Tenía que encontrar a los dignos dueños de estos dos miraculous pronto.

* * *

\- Lila, Lila! - La castaña volteo para ver a su compañera corriendo hacía ella mientras que en una mano llevaba un cuaderno. La chica llegó hasta donde estaba la castaña de ojos rasgados y se paro. - Se te olvido en el salón, Lila - La chica tomó el cuaderno

\- Oh! muchas gracias Marcia!.. Pero mira que cabeza tengo - La rubia que había corrido hacía ella le sonrió mientras que se despedía. La chica se marcho y Lila siguió su camino.

La chica camino hasta que llegó a su casa. Lila vivía en una casa pequeña color celeste. - Mamá! estoy en casa! - Pero nadie le contesto. Escucho unos ruidos y voces en la cocina así que camino hasta allá. Su madre se encontraba en la mesa hablando con un señor anciano que aún era un desconocido para ella.

\- Oh! hija, ya llegaste mi amor... mira el es el maestro Fu, es un amigo que tengo desde hace años - Lila saludo con algo de timidez.

\- Bueno.. estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan algo - Les dijo la chica oji-cafe y se marcho.

\- Es una buena chica - dijo la mujer mientras regresaba la mirada a su viejo amigo - ... pero no la pondré en peligro - La mujer había cambiado su dulce mirada a una muy dura.

\- Vamos Liz, no estoy diciendo que sea tu hija.. solo estoy diciendo que necesito una nueva Volpina y quien mejor para elegir una que la anterior? - El anciano suspiro agotado. Había cruzado casi todo parís para llegar a la casa de su antigua amiga - Yo también elegiré un nuevo portador para wayzz - miro con tristeza a su Kwami - Nuestro tiempo a acabado.. es tiempo que otros defiendan parís -

\- Es increíble no crees?.. Antes salvábamos a la gente de monstruos y ahora.. lo salvaran de uno de nosotros - El anciano la miro y asintió dándole la razón - Y ella? Donde esta? - El anciano duro un momento en silencio

\- Aun no la eh buscado.. pero será fácil encontrarla - De hecho, pensó el chino, entre mas pronto la encuentre mejor - bueno, Liz.. te dejare el miraculou para que decidas al o la siguiente Volpina. No es por nada pero tu hija se nota fuerte y.. súper ideal para Volpina - El anciano y su Kwami se pararon y se marcharon de la casa dejando a la señora pensativa.

Después de un buen tiempo la chica castaña bajo hacía la cocina por un vaso de agua. La mujer mayor aún seguía sentada allí y pensaba seriamente en quien sería la siguiente. Tenía que buscar con mucho cuidado, no todas las personas son de buen corazón y utilizarían este poder para algo bueno. Y Fu no querría que otro miraculou se utilizara para mal y tener que detenerlo también. La mujer suspiro cansada y miro a su pequeña hija. No ya no era pequeña. La miro sirviéndose un vaso de agua y recordó cuantas veces no quebró un vaso o tiro el agua completa del recipiente al piso tratando de servirse agua. No, definitivamente no era una niña, ya sabía servirse un vaso de agua. Sabía cocinar, coser, andar en bici, manejar, hacer negocios y muchas mas cosas.. Pero sabría ser una súper heroína?

Sin decir o mejor dicho responder a lo que su hija le preguntaba se levanto de la mesa y camino hacía la calle. "Vuelvo en un rato" dijo la señora antes de salir dejando en completa confusión a su hermosa hija adolescente.

* * *

Marinette caminaba con sus libros en el pecho cuando topo con alguien en el pasillo. Miro el cabello y rápidamente pensó en Adrien, seguramente era el. Enojada dio la vuelta y se marcho. Pero aquel chico volteó y se extraño de que la azabache no le hablara. Felix decidió seguirla y hablarle. Lo cual hizo. Miro como la chica caminó hasta un árbol y se sentó bajo él. El dio la vuelta y le pico el hombro.

\- Adrien no quiero hablar contigo, así que vete por favor! - El chico de ojos verdes se extraño de la respuesta que su vieja amiga le decía en ese momento. ¿Qué sucedió para que ella estuviera enojada?

\- ¿Adrien?.. no Mari - Marinette volteó asustada y con asombro se dio cuenta que no era la persona que esperaba. Se golpeó la frente arrepentida. - Ahora tendrás que contarme, ¿Qué sucede? - Marinette soltó una risita nerviosa ¿Será correcto contarle? - Si es un secreto, no diré nada.. lo juro - Felix levanto una mano en señal de promesa. La azabache sonrió y palmeó un lugar a su lado en el césped.

La chica de ojos celestes le contó todo. El rubio estaba muy asombrado y por supuesto que no se creía que Adrien allá hecho algo así. Pensó por un momento y después recordó que Chloe estaba implicada, allí fue que lo entendió todo.

\- Mari.. - llamo su atención - no te enojes con el, tu y yo sabemos que el es incapaz de hacer algo así - Marinette pareció querer hablar pero el chico siguió hablando - Sí lo hizo seguro fue porque Chloe lo convenció o no se.. pero Chloe debe - El chico no pudo hablar, pues miro como una mujer vestida de negro con un resplandor rojo a su alrededor se colocaba en el tejado de la escuela. Rápidamente tanto él como Marinette se levantaron y se dijeron "Ponte a salvo" y después ambos asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron en direcciones contrarías.

...

\- Tikki, los puntos! -

...

\- Plagg, las garras! -

...

Ambos héroes estaban listos para una nueva batalla. Tenían mucho enojo y frustración que sacar.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Anteriormente._

...

 _\- Tikki, los puntos!_

 _..._

 _\- Plagg, las garras!_

 _..._

 _Ambos héroes estaban listos para una nueva batalla. Tenían mucho enojo y frustración que sacar._

* * *

\- HAHAHAHA! - Se reía la mujer en aquel traje negro, la cual rodeaba aquel extraño resplandor rojo, que nunca antes nuestros héroes habían visto - Los miraculous serán mios! - decía aquella mujer de ojos rojizos.

\- Quien eres? - dijo nuestra adorable mariquita.

\- Una mujer muy sexy - dijo Cat Noir haciendo su entrada mientras se quedaba en cuatro patas mirando a la chica. Algo anda mal se dijo para el mismo. Miro a su "Lady" y se dio cuenta que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Algo hacía diferente a esta chica de todos los demás akumatizados.

\- Y porque eh de presentarme yo primero? - dijo aquella mujer - Mi nombre es Lav y quiero los miraculous! - los dos héroes se miraron extrañados. Definitivamente ningún akumatizado SOLO quería los miraculous.

\- Dime.. que te paso para que te enojaras o te pusieras triste? - le preguntó la chica de cabello azabache a la de negro.

\- HAHAHAHA! - se rio aquella mujer - Yo! Solo quiero los Miraculous para mi amo! - La chica se abalanzo hacía el gato, pero este, la esquivo. La chica de rojo lanzo su yo-yo pero no le dio. Fallo.. estaba segura de que podría atarle el tobillo antes de que llegara a su compañero de pelea pero no, fallo. Era extraño estaba muy segura de que atinaría. - Aah! es gatito quiere jugar a las atrapadas! pues bien! - La chica corrió o mejor dicho voló hasta el pero no lo tocó, se dijo la Catarina que era algo extraño.

\- Hey! porque no vienes por mi? yo también tengo un Miraculou! - La chica de negro le dio la espalda y rápidamente voló hacía la de motas negras. El gato logró lanzar su bastón hacía la chica de ropas negras pero ¿Fallo? ¿Qué sucede? se pregunto el chico, muy claramente vio como le dio en la pierna pero este siguió su camino dejando a la chica intacta. La chica empezó a atacar pero la otra solo esquivaba y curiosamente no hacía ningún ataque.

...

Cerca de allí, otro chico rubio miraba la pelea con cierta curiosidad. El también se preguntaba lo que sucedía hasta que miro claramente como el bastón de Cat Noir atravesaba la pierna de la chica. ¿Un holograma? ¿Qué ciudadano estaría jugando con los grandes héroes de Paris?

\- Es hora Cat Noir, date a conocer - El chico no dijo ninguna palabra, pues sabía que esa voz solo la podía escuchar él. Solo miro mas de cerca la pelea para esperar el momento perfecto para hacer acto de presencia.

...

\- Cat! - le grito la chica mientras que le aventaba su yo-yo. El chico lo agarro y tan pronto lo hizo corrió a la dirección contraría del otro. Tratando así, de enredarla. Pero no pudieron, la chica de alguna forma se escapaba siempre. Ambos se preguntaban lo que sucedía. Estaban ya cansados de correr para poder atraparla. Pararon enfrente de ella y se miraron. Ambos estaban agitados y respiraban entrecortadamente.

\- HAHAHA!.. eso es todo? - La chica empezó a hacer una bola de alguna energía y la aventó hacía nuestros héroes pero la esquivaron y dio en la chimenea de alguna casa y la empezó a derrumbar - Ups! creo que gente inocente morirá porque ustedes esquivaron mi ataque - y empezó a reír de nuevo. Los héroes no sabían que hacer, pronto las personas adentro morirían pero de alguna manera sentían que era una trampa para que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer y se quedaron como estatuas.

\- Hey tu! - se escucho una voz desconocida. Para los tres fue una enorme sorpresa ver a quien estaban viendo. Un hombre totalmente igual a Cat Noir estaba allí meneando la cola - No deberías de jugar así con las personas que te salvan la vida cada día - dijo el chico antes de saltar con su bastón y golpear a la mujer con el. para sorpresa de nuestros dos superhéroes la mujer se desvaneció así como el supuesto derrumbe de la casa.

...

Una mujer de cabello castaño con vestimenta anaranjada y amarilla haciendo referencia a un zorro cerro su mano y en su cara había una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ninguno de ellos es hijo de ellos - le hablo a su Kwami - no son muy inteligentes, tardaron mucho en descubrir que solo era una ilusión -

\- pero lo hicieron - Eso sí, se dijo la mujer. Pero tenía duda de haber visto a aquel superhéroe tan parecido a Cat Noir antes.

\- Pero dudo que puedan derrotar a "Le Papillon" - dijo la señora y dio media vuelta dejando a aquellos tres chicos mirándose curiosos entre sí. Les dio una ultima mirada - O tal vez si.. - miro con una sonrisa a aquella chica de rojo.

...

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - Cat Noir le preguntaba al chico nuevo mientras daba vueltas al rededor de él.

\- Cat Noir que no se nota? - dijo el chico que había hecho desvanecer a la villana el día de hoy, mientras que daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje.

\- Él! es Cat Noir, tu quien eres? - La chica de pelo azabache también lo miraba extrañada. De cerca, pensó la chica, no era nada parecido a Cat Noir. Esté, es sin duda mas alto, en su cara tiene algunos bigotes largos y blancos, su resplandor es azul en lugar de verde al igual que sus ojos también eran azules. El chico solo la miro con desgana, se preguntaba si esta chica sería a la larga una mas de sus fans o acosadoras.

\- Ese es mi nombre, niñata - Nuestra querida Ladybug parpadeó perpleja, jamás alguien le había hablado de esa forma tan grotesca como aquel chico. Lejos de enojarla.. a la chica le dio mas curiosidad conocerlo.

\- Da igual como te llames. Porque estas aquí? - La mariquita era la que hacía las preguntas, pues nuestro héroe había adivinado, sin querer, quien era ese chico misterioso.

\- Yo que sé, a mi llegó un miraculou - Enseño su anillo color blanco - Y mírame, estoy aquí.. usando lo que se me dio... como ustedes - le dijo aquel chico. Marinette se quedo callada. Era verdad, lo mismo pasó con ellos, a el nuevo Cat Noir también podría pasarle lo mismo.

\- Bueno, entonces... ahora seremos un trio - La chica dio la espalda y lanzó su Yo-Yo hacía un techo. - Te llamare Cat 2 - La chica miro como su nuevo compañero redaba los ojos antes de columpiarse e irse.

Los dos gatos se quedaron solos y nuestro querido Cat Noir ya conocido no tardo en carraspear para llamar la atención. Estaba algo enfadado y se le notaba.

\- Vamos hermanito.. - dijo el nuevo. - Te vas a enojar por no haberte dicho que soy un Superhéroe, cuando tu hiciste lo mismo durante ya casí un año? - rápidamente el enojo de Adrien desapareció del todo y la sorpresa se hizo presente.

\- Lo sabias? - le pregunto

\- Lo descubrí cuando me transforme por primera vez. Ya sabes... - El gato se sentó e hizo que su hermano hiciera lo mismo - Cuando me transforme pense 'Oh! de verdad que soy igual a Cat Noir', después dije que de verdad soy igual al héroe de París.. y la única persona igual a mi, eres tu - El chico se quito el anillo y Felix se hizo presente. Adrien hizo lo mismo. Las dos criaturas aparecieron y se miraron curiosas. Era imposible que hubiera otro de el, pensó Plagg. la única diferencia entre ellos eran el color de los ojos. Azules.

\- Es extraño.. ¿Plagg esto esta bien? - el gato pequeño no tenía palabras. No sabía que decir - ¿Plagg? -

\- No Adrien.. algo no esta bien aquí - Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí por un segundo para después mirar a sus Kwamis

\- Definitivamente algo esta por pasar - El kwami de ojos azules tampoco sabía que es lo que sucedía y lo que es mucho peor.. no sabía que es lo que sucedeía.

\- Sí.. - hablo Adrien con su mirada desorbitada - Hay otro Cat Noir.. - miro a su kwami - debe haber otra Ladybug, no? -

\- Otra tikki? - El plagg original, el que usualmente era comelón, travieso y bromista. Estaba inusualmente serio. Adrien jamás había escuchado el nombre de Tikki, pero obviamente sospechaba que era la Kwami de su "Lady"

\- Otra ladybug! - dijo el segundo kwami - Para que necesitaríamos a dos?.. de hecho, ¿Para que se necesitan dos Cat Noir? -

\- Otra Ladybug - dijo Adrien con los ojos soñadores

\- Adgg! otra niña - Adrien miro enojado a su hermano.

* * *

\- Como extrañaba usar este traje - La misma mujer que habíamos visto antes corría por los tejados de las casas.

\- Se nota, estas agitada - le respondió su kwami desde el collar - has ganado peso y perdido condición -

\- Callate! - Ciertamente la mujer había olvidado como tener a una personita odiosa cerca de ella - ya extrañaba esos comentarios - Si, no podía negarlo.

\- yo también te extrañe preciosa! - La mujer recordó que todos sus compañeros tenían un kwami de su mismo sexo. Ella era la única mujer que tenía un Kwami varón.

La mujer de repente paro. Ante ella, se encontraba un imponente y enorme edificio. La mujer sonrió mientras que respiraba agitadamente, retrocedió muchos pasos hacía atrás y se lanzó a aquel edificio.

\- Estas loca, estas loca, estas locaaaa! - gritaba desesperado su Kwami. La mujer se mantuvo firme hasta que cayo de lleno en una de las terrazas de el edificio. Y sin perder tiempo empezó a escalar y escalar hasta que llego al tejado de ese enorme edificio. Se coloco en la orilla. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y el corazón le latía rápidamente. Empezó a reír y reír y de repente grito.. grito como nunca lo había hecho. Y volvió a reír - Si que extrañabas esto -

\- Fuera - El Kwami apareció ante ella en su forma normal. Con sus colores; anaranjado, amarillo y un poco de blanco en su pecho - Lo eh extrañado y lo volveré a extrañar... esto es solo por hoy - La mujer deshizo la sonrisa que había tenido desde que se había puesto el traje. De improviso agarro a su compañero y lo abrazo. El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y soltó una risita - Tengo que encontrarte una nueva compañera -

\- Si, el maestro Fu esta desesperado - El kwami omitió decir que el también presentía que algo iba a pasar - Tienes que hacerlo y rápido -

\- Yo, tengo una hija, pero - A la pequeña criatura flotante le brillaron los ojos. La mujer adivino lo que estaba pensando - Pero tu! eres un pervertido y no quiero a un pervertido cerca de mi hija -

\- Oh vamos Liz! - El pequeño voló alrededor de la mujer - recuerdo que siempre quisiste que tu hija fuera la siguiente Volpina - Liz hizo una cara de sorpresa, ¿Realmente ella dijo eso? - Piensalo Liz.. no la conozco, pero si la criaste tu, seguro que no hay otra chica mas correcta para Volpina -

\- Mi hija.. - Ambos se sentaron en la orilla y se quedaron viendo la torre Eiffel. Y tristes, porque no se volverían a ver - es.. amable - "Lo único que se necesita para ser Volpina" se dijo El Kwami.

* * *

\- Mira esto Marinette - Alya se sentó a su lado en la banca del salón - Mira.. - La castaña le paso su celular - Este video lo subieron hace poco aquí mismo en París - La azabache miro la pantalla. El video se reprodujo y mostro desde adentro de un edificio como alguien en un traje de zorro saltaba desde un edificio mas pequeño y caía unos pisos mas abajo y de repente pasaba por la ventana escalando.

\- Wow, es increíble - Marinette se pregunto si ella podía hacer algo parecido - es.. otro superhéroe? -

\- A lo mejor pero, nadie como Ladybug - Marinette sonrió alagada. Aunque eso Alya no lo sabía. Más esa sonrisa desapareció cuando miro la puerta y su vista se posó en aquel rubio que le había puesto chicle en la banca - Oh! veo que aun estas enojada con el -

\- ¿Tu, no? - Alya sonrió nerviosa - que sucede? -

\- Pues.. estuve con él en clase de Cálculo y pues.. am - la chica a su lado ladeo su cabeza en señal de estar esperando lo demás - Bueno, técnicamente el me ofreció tantas disculpas que me sentí muy, muy culpable y se sentó a mi lado y amm... sabías que asistió a una escuela de baile? - La azabache tenía un rostro fastidiado, no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada pues la profesora entro y la clase empezó.

...

\- ¿Vendrás al baile? - Nino tenía la cabeza en el pupitre.

\- ¿Cuál baile? - Claro, es nuevo en esto se dijo el moreno.

\- Siempre hay un baile de bienvenida al principio de cada curso. Básicamente es una fiesta.. no necesitas una compañera ni trajes incomodos - Adrien no le ponía atención, estaba entretenido mirando a Marinette. Nunca la había visto con ese rostro, fastidiada. El chico pensó que realmente algo sucedía. Tenía que pedirle disculpas.

\- Claro, vendré -

\- Genial, hermano! - La profesora entro y la clase comenzó.

* * *

\- Así que en verdad a llegado la hora - Un hombre de bigote abundante miraba a su mujer - Y será Lila? -

\- No lo se, tu que piensas? - El hombre se sentó a un lado de ella en la banca de aquel parque - Es muy peligroso, no quiero ponerla en peligro -

\- Ponerla en peligro.. - Fue lo único que el hombre dijo antes de ponerse a pensar un millón de cosas. Liz también estaba pensando, pero eso no evito que se diera cuenta como el cielo se empezaba a nublar y con ello algunas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo. La mujer se coloco los brazos arriba de su cabeza para taparse de la lluvia y se levanto con la intención de ir a algún lugar para no mojarse mas de lo que ya estaba - Pero.. - Miro a su marido, el aún estaba sentado y se miraba que seguía pensando - Entonces todas esas clases de karate y vale tudo.. no sirvieron para nada - La mujer se desconcertó mucho al escuchar eso.

\- ¿De que hablas? - El hombre se paró y poco le importo la lluvia. Había recordado eso tan importarte que le había hecho recordar esa oración "Ponerla en peligro". ¿Cuántas veces no se la dijo a ella cuando su hija era una pequeña?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas, Liz?.. Tú metiste a Lila en muchas clases de defensa personal y distintas cosas, para que cuando llegara el momento estuviera lista para ser Volpina - La mujer dejo caer el brazo pesadamente. estaba muy sorprendida - Nuestra hija es amable, lo suficiente como para ser Volpina -

\- Si, lo es - La mujer agarro la mano de su marido - Lo suficiente como para que no se deje influenciar demasiado por el miraculou - Ambos empezaron a caminar a la salida de el parque.

\- De todas formas se volverá igual de mentirosa que tu - Le dijo aquel hombre mientras le soltaba la mano y la agarraba de la cintura

\- Si es así.. significa que es la indicada - El hombre rio un poco y después le dio un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

\- Nos vemos mañana Marinette! - Alya salió del salón junto con casi todos los demás.

Marinette termino de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila y salió del salón hacía la salida de la escuela. La lluvia seguía y no parecía terminar en poco tiempo. Decidió esperar a que la lluvia bajara su intensidad antes de ir a su casa. Suspiró muy a fondo. Definitivamente hoy no fue su día. El chicle y el problema con Adrien, No vio de nuevo a Felix desde que le dijo que no le guardara rencor a su hermano, después ese otro Cat Noir al cual parecía no agradarle, luego la aparente traición de Alya y ahora la lluvia.

\- Hola - La chica levanto su rostro y automáticamente le sonrió a Felix - ¿Quieres que te llevemos? -

\- No, estoy bien, gracias - Marinette seguía sonriéndole hasta que vio a el otro rubio. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y eso entristeció a Adrien.

\- Los dejare solos - Toco el hombro de su hermano y le sonrió - Te espero en el auto -

\- Hola - hablo Adrien pero Marinette volteó hacía un lado su cabeza. Adrien suspiro y abrió la sombrilla - Yo quería decirte que yo trataba de quitar el chicle de la silla, es verdad, sabes? - Esta vez Marinette lo miraba esperando que siguiera - Sabes que tengo mucho sin venir a una escuela, hace mucho que no tengo amigos - Marinette de repente se sintió culpable, ella sabía todo eso y lo dejo solo en sus primeros días en la escuela - Todo esto es un poco nuevo para mi - Adrien le sonrió y le ofreció la sombrilla. Marinette miraba sus ojos verdes sorprendida. No porque le ofreciera la sombrilla, sino porque nunca se había puesto a ver claramente sus ojos y mucho menos lo había mirado sonreír tan amablemente. Con timidez tomo la sombrilla, de repente y como solo a Marinette le puede pasar la sombrilla se cerro en su cabeza. Adrien por mas que quiso detener su risa no pudo hacerlo y empezó a reír. Marinette salió de la sombrilla, lo miro enojada por un momento antes de empezar a reír también.

\- Lo siento Adrien - Decía entre risas. Adrien pensó que se veía adorable pero otro rubio, que los miraba desde el auto se sonrojo pues Marinette se le hacía la criatura mas hermosa del mundo, ¿Cómo era posible que de nuevo se enamore de una Dupain-Cheng? - siento haberte dejado solo en tus primeros días, a ti y a Felix - Marinette sonrió aunque se sentía muy pero muy nerviosa.

\- Yo siento el malentendido - el rubio se rasco la cabeza como es su costumbre cuando esta apenado - Nos vemos mañana, Marinette - El chico se marcho hasta el auto

\- Si.. - ese sí sonó mas como un suspiro.

\- haha, eso sonó como un suspiro enamorado - La azabache se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza. No era posible que otra vez un Agreste le allá robado el corazón.

...

\- Tu segundo día y ya tienes novia - Plagg salió de la camiseta de Adrien

\- Pff estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, ella es solo una amiga - Antes de entrar al auto volvió a mirar a Marinette y se despidió con la mano - una buena amiga -

Por otro lado, Marinette suspiro cuando se fue el carro. Y con la elegancia que la caracterizaba al caminar se marcho a su casa.

...

\- Esa fue una excelente elección Fu - Una mujer rubia, bajo una sombrilla le decía a la otra figura a su lado.

\- Buena elección para ser Ladybug? - La mujer sonrió mirando como aquella chica entraba a la panadería.

\- Si, también para Ladybug - El hombre a su lado sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Es la hija de Sabine - El rostro de la rubia de repente se desfiguro - Ahora no es tan perfecta para Ladybug y para tu hijo, verdad? -

\- La-La hija de mi rival? - EL chino empezó a caminar sin prestar atención a todos los gritos que la mujer hacía. y Wayzz solo reía nervioso. Fu esperaba que pronto su antigua amiga se acostumbrara a la nueva Ladybug

\- Vamos, vamos tenemos que escoger a los demás superhéroes.. ya no grites! -


End file.
